


Dinnertime at my boarding school (has a lot of different quirks)

by iownthecreativewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Dinner, Gothic, I don't actually know what I was thinking, I don't actually know what this is???, I tried to write it creepily, You Know???, at least, based off of my experiences in two years of being at the boarding house, except it was written creepily????, it's kind of like one of those, things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iownthecreativewrites/pseuds/iownthecreativewrites
Summary: Dinner At The Boarding House Gothic(At least, that's what I was trying to do)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dinnertime at my boarding school (has a lot of different quirks)

**Author's Note:**

> so I get that I'm meant to be finishing my inktober thing but like.... I thought of this at dinner tonight and it _refused_ to leave me alone so, yeah. 
> 
> (just an fyi, literally everything mentioned in this has happened to me at some point just. not to the extreme degree that I have made it in this)

Everyone has family tables. None of the people on the tables are family. Hardly anyone knows each other on the tables. You all live together. You’d kill for your family table by the end of the term.

You don’t talk to your family table; you sit in silence. The most that is said is “does anyone want water” “are we done” “do you wanna go up”

Your family table is always talking; everyone has something to say.

You are the only one on your family table who talks; you try to hold a conversation with people who don’t speak to anyone else except in hushed undertones on the other side of the table.

Who is going first. Nobody knows who goes first tonight. The mistress makes a choice. The people who are last groan.

You want pineapple. There is none left. Everyone else has pineapple. They say to just go up earlier. You go up earlier. There is no pineapple. Everyone else still has pineapple.

Everyone wears hoodies. It is the middle of summer. Everyone wears a hoodie. You aren’t allowed to put the hoods up. The mistresses yell whenever anyone puts their hood up. Everyone still wears a hoodie.

Your pants are too short. They reach mid-thigh. They are too short. They reach your fingertips. They are too short. They reach your knees. They are too short. They reach your ankles. They are still too short.

There are six people on a table. There’re too many people. Your elbows knock and your knees touch. You shift sideways. There's no room. You shift your elbows behind your chair. There's no room. You move your feet. Someone gives you a dirty look across the table. You did not kick anybody. There’s no room.

You cannot talk to another table while sitting down. The mistresses will tell you off across the room. They don’t look up from their food, yet they know who it is. They always know.

You cover your unfinished food with a napkin. You do not want Agnes to ask why you didn’t eat all of your food. You do not want to disappoint Agnes.

You address Agnes by name when getting a meal. You cannot remember the other lady’s name. You think it is Melissa. The one time you use it, she doesn’t react beyond a blank stare. You do not try again.

There is salt everywhere. It is on the table. It is on the floor. It is in your food. Layla got into the salt again. It is everywhere.

They call for laundry. Everyone stands up. They all got laundry at afternoon tea. Everyone stands up anyway.

You go to make tea. It never has enough sugar. Why do you make tea that you do not like? You do not know.

You talk to your friend at the kitchen counter. She takes a bread roll. A mistress tells her off. She takes another. And another. Until the basket is empty. She is still putting bread rolls in her hoodie pocket. Where are the bread rolls coming from. Where does she have the space in her hoodie pocket. Her hoodie does not have pockets. You do not have an answer.

Guests come in and out. They take one girl or two to sit with them on a table. They get to go first that night.

“can we have someone for grace” a mistress calls. There is no one for grace. No one wants to go up for grace. The boarders captain stands up.

No one finishes a meal at the same time. You are the slowest eater. You eat as quickly as possible. You are still the slowest eater. Everyone leaves. You are still the slowest eater.

Your family table works together to clear the table. When it is not family tables, you are the only one to clear the table. You are the only one to ever clear the table.

Everyone leaves before you. The lights are not automatic, and are always on. There is always noise. There are no curtains on the windows. It is dark outside. You do not look outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I was going with this, but I mean, I think it turned out okay??
> 
> I promise that I'm still writing [my inktober thing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859887/chapters/49584017)(not that anyone cares, lol)
> 
> also look! I managed to figure out hyperlinks! (I'm dumb at html and couldn't figure it out but I found a p helpful tutorial, it was great)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to drop a kudos, or comment down below or even scream at me on my Instagram!! (it's @iownthecreativewrites, I can't link that yet bc the wifi at the boarding house blocks social media and I can't hotspot my phone to my laptop right now)


End file.
